dont_touch_the_spikesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Birds
First Bird # Dark-Pink bird # Purple bird Birds Bought with Candy all of this is not right #(10) Light-Blue Bird #(10) Happy Pink Parrot #(20) Red Ninja Bird #(20) Purple Bird #(30) Cute Round, Big-eyed Teal Bird #(50) Golden Bird #(50) Green Bird #(100) -__- Eyed Red Parrot #(100) Pink Bird, Rip Off Starter Bird #(100) Penguin #(100) Heart-shaped Eyed Ocean Blue Bird #(100) Blue Bird That Looks Like It Just Ate A Lemon #(125) Weird Light Blue Bird #(200) Round Big Eyed Blue Bird #(200) Cute Round, Big-eyed Orange Bird #(200) Red Badass Dead Pool Looking Bird #(200) Weird Chocolate Brown Bird #(200) Big Eyed Round Orange Bird #(200) Grey Elephant With #(200) White Chicken #(225) Ocean Blue Bird With A Leaf On It's Head #(500) Happy Pink Bird #(500) Orange Bird with "+" Shaped Glasses #(500) Orange/Pink Bird #(500) Green/Light-Blue Bird #(500) Green/Light-Green Bird #(500) Happy Grayish-Blue Elephant #(500) Happy Red Angel Bird #(500) Heart-Shaped Eyed Pink Penguin #(750) Golden Eagle #(750) Upset Black Bird #(750) Brown Frankenstein's Monster #(750) Orange Flycatcher #(750) Round Teal Bird with Sunglasses #(750) Star-Shaped Eyed Golden Bird #(750) Bulging Eyed Blue Fish #(750) Bulging Eyed Red Fish #(750) Brown/White Eagle #(750) Disheveled Red Bird #(750) K.O. Brown Bird #(750) Golden Fluffy Bird #(800) Spiky Tailed Round Blue Bird #(850) Star-shaped Eyed Orange Elephant #(1000) Round Teal Bird with Red Bandana #(1000) Happy Blue Bird #(1000) Upset Hairy Light-Brown Bird with Mustache #(1000) Nerd Teal Bird with Orange Glasses #(1000) Pissed Blue Shark #(1000) Closed Eyes Black Tabby Cat #(1000) Wario #(1100) Pissed Gray Tabby Cat #(1250) Iron Man #(1250) Hairy Very Upset Purple Bird #(1300) Hairy Green/Dark-Green Penguin #(1500) Pikachu #(1500) Green Robot Boss #(1500) Darth Vader #(1500) Soccer Ball #(2000) Mario #(2000) Robocop #(2500) Batman Birds Bought from Challenges # (10) Dark Fluffy Bird # (20) Round Spiky Eyed Teal Bird # (30) Winged Happy Blue Elephant # (40) Round Heart-Shaped Eyed Pink Bird # (50) Very Pissed Red Devil Bird # (60) Green Angry Bird # (70) Purple/Dark-Blue Parrot # (80) K.O. Green/Blue Parrot # (90) Upset Blue Hairy Bird # (100) Star-shaped Eyed Pink/Light-Blue Bird # (110) Bacon Man Bird #(120) Green bird with a crown Birds Bought with Crystals # (20) Dark-Purple Bird # (50) Brown Chicken # (75) Round White Angel Bird # (100) Very Upset Round Pink Bird # (150) Pissed Red Tabby Ninja Cat # (200) Brown Miner Bird # (250) Star-Shaped Eyed Winged Golden Elephant # (300) Yellow/Red Chicken # (500) Red Robot Boss # (500) Happy Fluffy Light-Brown Bird # (500) White/Light-Pink Chicken # (750) Pissed Blue Ninja Tabby Cat # (1000) Pissed Black Pirate Bird with Blue Cap # (1250) Purple Happy Miner Bird with Green Cap # (1500) Stormtrooper # (2000) Red Shark Bird Bought with Diamonds # (10) Reddish Orange Bird # (25) Round Red Ninja Bird # (50) Round Wide-Eyed Green Bird # (100) Purple Magenta Gradiant Bird # (100) Gray Bird # (150) Purple Fish Bird # (200) White/Gray Tiger Bird # (400) Eagle Bird # (500) Blue Tabby Cat Bird # (1000) Happy Red Tabby Cat Bird # (1250) Dumb Dog Bird Category:Birds Category:Challenge Rewards Category:Purchasable Special Birds # Wide-Eyed Orange Purple Gradiant Bird # Luigi Bird # Purple Cat Bird # Orange Fish Bird # Strawberry Pink Happy Elephant ☁ Category:Birds Category:Challenge Rewards Category:Purchasable